Soul Mates
by kamilah16
Summary: Naraku is dead and Kagome has stopped loving Inuyasha, only to find herself in love with someone who seems even more hopeless. How will Kagome win the ice lord's heart? or rather, how will he win Kagome's? With mind-blowing sex of course! Rated M which means its not suitable for minors. 18 and up only.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I wish I did but those belong to Rumiko Takashi

It had been a year since naraku was defeated and kagome had returned back to the feudal era. She and inuyasha had decided to just be friends since he was clearly not getting over kikyo any time soon. And kagome was okay with that. Miroku and sango had finally confessed their feelings to each other, third baby on the way, and everything was peaceful, except for the slight run-in with a low level demon which was easily defeated. There were a few additions to the pack as well. Namely kikyo, who kagome and the rest got along fairly well with, and sesshomaru with his loyal followers. Rin was excited to be able to spend so much time with kagome, and that was the understatement of the year.

Sesshomaru had joined the pack so that he could "make sure naraku is dead." In truth, he had joined so that he could better observe kagome, who he thought had grown up quite nicely and was very powerful. Of course, he would never say this out loud. To his knowledge, the miko should be about mating age now and since she was so strong, she would be a suitable mate and one of the very few who would be worthy of the title: Lady of the Western Lands. First, he had to make sure that she was comfortable with him though.

Speaking of kagome, she had matured quite nicely over the years. She had lost all the baby fat from around her waist and face, leaving behind a well-toned stomach and a beautiful face which even demonesses would be jealous of. Her breasts had grown from a mere b cup to a more desirable d cup and her hips had grown much wider, even more noticeable because of her thin waist. She had stopped wearing her regular clothing and instead wore the more traditional miko clothing because she and kikyo were now assistant village priestesses. Her power had grown immensely and she had learned more control. Now she was one of the most powerful mikos ever in existance, rivaling even midoriko herself.

One night, as they were eating dinner, a boar which sesshomaru had so graciously hunted down for them, kikyo said, "i have grown tired of living off the souls of dead maidens. it is time i get my own. whe..." and before she could finish, inuyasha said, "Hell no! i won't allow you to kill kagome so you can make yourself whole again." Kikyo said, patient as ever, "Well inuyasha, if you would let me finish, you would know that that is not what i had in mind.

There is an ancient method called the melding of souls that allows a person's true mate to share their soul with another. If you and i are true soul mates, then you should be able to bind your soul with mine. It requires us to go to the river of dreams and spend a month there praying and fasting. after that month, when we have achieved a complete level of peace and calm, our souls will find each other and merge together, making us one. If we aren't meant for each other, then our souls will fight each other to the death." everyone was listening intently by the time she was done. She had even managed to grab the attention of sesshomaru, who was eating as a sleeping rin lay in his lap.

Kagome was the first to come out of her stupor, saying, "well inuyasha, i fully support your decision. Whether it's to stay or go." It was at this time that inuyasha said he really wanted to go since it would be worth the risk if it meant he could fully be with kikyo. They decided that they would set off first thing the next day but it was late so it was better to just go to sleep for then. When everyone went into their sleeping bags, kagome snuck out for some "alone time" in the nearby hot springs.

She tiptoed past sesshomaru, thinking that he was asleep but not taking any chances. She should have known better... Searching for any traces of her presence and ensuring there was none, he left to follow kagome. He saw her put her bathing supplies down and take off her clothes, ever so slowly. This graced sesshomaru with a very nice view of her plump breasts and round ass. He smirked as she generously spread her cherry scented body wash onto her hands and rubbed them through her hair until she had a nice thick lather. Then she squeezed some more lotion out and ran her hands down her body. It was all good and well until she reached her nether region.

Sesshomaru heard her gasp audibly and at this point he was almost bursting with the desire to just jump out and fuck her so hard that he only word she knew was his name. His hakamas became quite uncomfortable so he rid himself of them, along with his haori and armor. Kagome climbed out of the water and onto a huge rock and it was at this time when the strong scent her arousal hit the demon full force. He felt his claws draw blood in his palms at the thought of whoever it was that made her this way. Boy, was he clueless.

 **KAGOME POV**

When i climbed out of the water and lay on the rock, thoughts of HIM invaded my mind. His beautiful silver hair flowing in the wind. Toned abs and muscles rippling as he sliced through anything and everything that stood in his way with his green whip. Cold amber eyes and an aura around him that screamed deadly. How he was so dangerous but could be caring at times, like with Rin. it was this trait that attracted me to him in the first instance. I knew it was a hopeless love like with inuyasha but i couldn't help myself. All of these traits summed up in one word: Sesshomaru. At that moment all i could think of was how bad i wanted him to be the one above me, his dick thrusting into me like there was no tomorrow, HIS hands running over my body. All of these things fueled my desire and i had to do it. For the first time in forever, i, Kagome Higurashi, was going to touch myself while thinking of someone other than Inuyasha, his brother.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Kagome ran her hands over her breasts, making sure to spend time playing with her nipples. Then she moved down until she reached the cleft between her legs. She was a pro at this by now, having had to pleasure herself countless time thinking of a certain hanyou. She wasted no time as she slid her finger along the slit, making sure everywhere was lubricated full before diving in. she found her g spot immediately and moved her fingers in and out, out and in. then she added another and soon she was vigorously pumping three finger into her wet pussy. It was time for a change though: kagome got up on her hands and knees and, instead of doing it the normal way, she put her right hand behind her and returned to her previous actions while using the left for support. She thought that, since sesshomaru was a dog demon, he would like to take her from behind. She was right in her assumptions.

Kagome ran her hands over her breasts, making sure to spend time playing with her nipples. Then she moved down until she reached the cleft between her legs. She was a pro at this by now, having had to pleasure herself countless time thinking of a certain hanyou. She wasted no time as she slid her finger along the slit, making sure everywhere was lubricated full before diving in. she found her g spot immediately and moved her fingers in and out, out and in. then she added another and soon she was vigorously pumping three fingers into her wet pussy. It was time for a change though: kagome got up on her hands and knees and, instead of doing it the normal way, she put her right hand behind her and returned to her previous actions while using the left for support. She thought that, since sesshomaru was a dog demon, he would like to take her from behind. She was right in her assumptions.

When sesshomaru saw her do this, he took his rock-hard member into his hand and. He used the precum that was already coming out as lubricant. He rubbed his thumb over the head and held onto it firmly. He used the other hand to play with his balls while pumping in time with kagome. Soon, he could hear her breathing get quicker as she took laboured breaths. He knew she was close and so was he. Her fingers picked up pace and she started moving her body back to meet them. At this point, she could no longer hold back her moans and she was far enough that no one from camp would hear her. Sesshomaru couldn't say the same for himself. If he wanted to remain hidden, he had to keep quiet.

"Ahhh. nghh. Fuck," she said as she felt the coil be _cumming_ tighter. To sesshomaru, these sounds were the most beautiful thing ever. Kagome closed her eyes but sesshomaru's remained open so that he could see the look on his hot vixen's face as she came undone. "Ahhhh. Sesshomaru," she screamed as the coil snapped and her wetness dripped onto the rock beneath her. Sesshomaru's eyes almost doubled in size as he heard HIS name come from that mouth of hers that could be used for something even better than saying his name (wink wink). Just this thought alone had him holding back a groan, ropes and ropes of his thick cum flying onto the carpet of moss under his feet. There was so much that some dribbled down the slit of his dick and onto his hands. This mattered not since he simply wiped his hand off on his forgotten hakama and, in a flash, he was behind kagome.

She almost screamed when she felt his breath on his neck, but he silenced her with his mouth, using the opportunity to also stick his tongue inside it. She tensed up and sent a slight jolt of holy power throughout her body. She stopped when she realised who it was and even kissed back. He seemed unfazed by this show of power though. While their tongues fought for dominance, a battle which sesshomaru easily won, all kagome could think was, "Gods yes. How long have i been waiting for this. This must be a dream". To her, it felt too good to be true but the fact that it was feeling so good meant that it had to be reality. Why he was doing that, she didn't know but she would soon ask him. When the need for air became known, he pulled away and could feel his member stiffen with desire as he admired his handiwork. Her lips were swollen and pink, her eyes glazed over and he could smell it when another wave of arousal washed over her.

When she came back to her senses, she said, "sesshomaru? How? Why?" and as she rambled on and on strings of questions, some of which didn't even make sense, all sesshomaru could do was smile slightly and think that it was him that she loved, not that half-breed. When kagome was done, sesshomaru answered all her questions at once: "I followed you here because I love you kagome. Please be my mate"... "WHATTTTT?"


	2. Where We Stand

**To Leena: Thank you so much for that. It encouraged me to continue my story. Btw, i sent you a pm. All of you, thank you for following and reviewing. Now on with the story**

It was the first time Sesshomaru said her name and it sent shivers down her spine. "But… I'm human" she said. Sesshomaru noticed the way she spat the word human and refused to look at him but simply chose to ignore it. "But you are a very powerful miko and would be able to bear a full demon heir for. You would also be a good mother to our children since you take such good care of Rin and Shippo, even though they are not your biological children. I can be a good father to Shippo and train him." As he said this, he lay her back on the rock and proceeded to kiss her. Though Kagome wanted nothing more than to just lay back and accept the great pleasure she was sure he could give, she still had her doubts. She showed this when she put her hand to his chest. It was like warm steel wrapped in silk. This confused sesshomaru a great deal because he could smell her arousal and wanted to know why she was resisting him. When he went back in however, she told him to wait.

"Why? I want you and you want me." She agreed with this statement but what sesshomaru didn't understand was that she needed to be sure of all of his claims before she could make a lifelong commitment such as mating with a dog demon. She knew he was a man, or rather demon, of honour, she just wanted to go through the entire process of dating and getting married, like with human customs. She knew it would never be the same and she wanted to see how far sesshomaru would go in his attempts to woo her, IF he truly wanted her as he said he did. She told him this and he replied "Very well then," albeit slightly disappointed. Almost hesitantly, he moved down her body, nipping and sucking at her neck, to see if she would still object. When he saw her open her mouth to do so, he said "Don't worry, i wont do anything but you're still horny. There are other things we can do to relieve you," each word punctuated with a kiss further down her body.

She had a fair idea of what he was talking about and always wanted to try it. Her friends had told her stories about it and now she was finally getting some. That night just kept getting better and better. She was ripped from her thoughts as Sesshomaru gave a long lick to her slit. He started at the very bottom and stopped at her nub, making sure to spend extra time there and swirl his tongue around before repeating the process. "Ahhhh. Sessho," Kagome moaned as she threw her head back and held onto his hair for dear life. Sesshomaru revelled in the thought that he could draw such sounds out of his minx. He wanted to hear more.

He continued the same method and noticed that she moaned loudest when he brushed over her clit. Changing the method up a bit, Sesshomaru focused on that spot and stuck a finger inside her: the same thing he had seen her do just a couple of minutes ago. He added finger after finger, and soon he was pumping four fingers inside of her. She kept repeating his name like the mantra that was the only thing keeping her from going insane and it was music to sesshomaru's ears. Kagome's new lover observed when her walls tightened, and she moaned even louder than before. He knew she was close and right before that dam could burst, he stopped. He freaking stopped. Kagome groaned in frustration as she was so close to cumming, only to have it ripped away.

Sesshomaru moved his mouth away with a cocky smirk plastered across his face and simply asked, "what?" You know damn what 'what'," Kagome replied, fumbling with her words as sesshomaru had taken this time to begin thrusting his fingers painfully slow. Every touch, every movement was sweet torture. "Beg me," he commanded. When she refused to comply, he practically stopped moving completely. "Please," she said reluctantly, "please let me cum, sesshomaru." And he did. He put his head back to her clit and sucked on it while pumping his fingers, until she came, hard. He gradually slowed down and lapped up her juices until he was satisfied. As Kagome came back down to earth, a slight sheen of sweat remained on her skin. She would definitely need to take another bath.

Kagome got up and noticed his very obvious and (cough) large erection. She idly wondered how that was going to fit inside her. She would really like to mate with him but he didn't need to know that yet. "Umm Sess, do you, you know," she said, blushing furiously as she struggled to find the words to ask him if he wanted help. She hinted at it by moving her eyes back and forth between his eyes and his dick. When he finally caught on, he said "Do not bother yourself miko. This sesshomaru has taken care of these situations by himself for the past 800 years." When Kagome heard him call her miko, yet again, she felt hurt. She voiced his displeasure with this and he carefully explained that his only reason for doing so was that in demon culture, calling someone by what they're known for is a show of respect. He also said that, if she preferred, he would call her by her given name.

"So will things go back to how they were before." Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was a question or statement but he answered anyway: "The only difference is that this Sesshomaru will be courting you, will be very possessive and protective and if that monk wants to keep them, he will keep his hands away from your person. Also, i will present you with a gift every week so that you know i'm serious" Ignoring the last part, Kagome chuckled. Sesshomaru was pretty funny when he wasn't killing or fighting with Inuyasha. "Well that's great," she replied as she got up with the help of her suitor and dusted of her back, "care to join me?" He couldnt refuse when she asked so nicely. "Woman, you will be the death of me," and she would...


	3. A New Threat?

**To Lady Leena: i shall await your reply and i have a couple questions to ask you about my story.** **To all the other people: thanks for reviewing yet again**

Kagome went back into the water first, leaving Sesshomaru with more than enough time to get rid of his problem. Though he was an expert at this, it was difficult since HIS Kagome was right there just beyond reach. Maybe he could succeed later, but right now, she was wet, naked, and patiently waiting for him. With a long, uncharacteristic sigh, he silently joined her and wrapped his arms around her. When he ducked his head down to kiss her neck, she giggled and said, "Mm, Sesshomaru. Stop." "Stop what?" he replied. "Never mind, don't stop," she moaned, practically melting in his arms. As he turned her around, she gazed up into his eyes and was barely surprised at the heat she found there.

They slowly drew themselves closer and kissed. It was chaste at first but grew more needy as the seconds passed. First, sesshomaru sucked on her lip, then he licked it. He used her surprised gasp as an opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. The same tongue that was just used for that. He left no corner of her mouth untouched. Once Kagome realized that if it continued, it would inevitably lead to something more, something she wasn't ready for, she reluctantly pulled away. She told him that they should hurry and they did. Once they dressed themselves, sesshomaru's erection went away with little effort and they were able to have a normal conversation.

Kagome was a little nervous about how she was going to tell her friends that Sesshomaru was courting her but that worry dissipated when he told her that they would never judge her for her decisions because they trusted that she knew what she was doing. Sango would also be supportive of her best friend/sister and if nothing else, Miroku would ask them all sorts of dirty questions. Inuyasha had kikyo and kagome was sort of his sister in a way, he didn't think of her that way anymore.

By the time they returned, silently as they left, it was around midnight and they gang was still fast asleep. After sesshomaru gave her a peck to her forehead, they joined the others in a peaceful slumber.

KAGOME POV

"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha?" i scream at the top of my lungs. In response, i hear the wind howl and the trees rustle. The sun is about to rise, and i look around to see nothing but embers from the fire. "They've left me," i silently muse to myself. I can't tell if im angry or sad. Regardless, i must go on. I wrap up my sleeping bag, put it in my yellow knapsack and move along. As i walk along, the forest gets brighter and soon i reach the source of the light.

It is a big tree, bigger than even Goshinboku and its light is almost blinding. "Come closer," i hear, it is coming from all around me and it's not one voice, it seems to be the voices of many people: young women, men and even the elderly. "You will have all of this, you will be happy. However, you must choose your friends wisely. Be careful. If you do not, it means sure death for your mate. Keep this and it will protect you."

As i hear these words, i see a vision of me and sesshomaru, in a castle, holding a baby with black hair, golden eyes and elvish ears like Sesshomaru's. The item that was supposed to 'protect' me was a diamond-encrusted dagger which appeared in my hand. Once i fully grasped it in my hand though, it morphed into a beautiful red bow with carvings of hearts on it. It was much like my other bow, but this one had a name. "Cupid's bow," it said to me, pulsing strongly. The 'being' explained to me that the bow had two special attacks and it had to trust me first before i could use the attacks. Until then, it would be any regular bow.

Just then, everything faded away, including the voice, into darkness and i noticed how deep i really was into the forest. When, i turned back, i saw a tall man with long, green hair and piercing red eyes, like Naraku's. He looked like he hated me when i had never seen him in my life. Before i could even reach for my bow, he squeezed my throat in his clawed hands. I tried to purify him with all my might but the more i tried, the more it seemed like i was the only one being affected. "Who, who are you?" i wheezed. I could tell i was losing consciousness, fast. Right before the black spots could fully blind me, he answered me, large fangs peeking out over his bottom lip: "i am Hotaru, Sesshomaru's arch nemesis and your worst nightmare"

NORMAL POV

Kagome shot up out of her sleeping bag, only to receive curious stares from her travelling companions. She observed her surroundings. She was still where she had gone to sleep, Sango and miroku were roasting fishes, Inuyasha and Shippo were at it again, deciding who would get the extra fish, and Sesshomaru was sitting at the branch of a tree, regal as ever. Once they noticed she had woken up however, everyone stopped what they were doing. Nervously scratching the back of her head and sweat dropping anime style, she said, "Don't mind me, carry on." Everyone else besides Sesshomaru paid her no mind. He lifted one eyebrow in a silent question: "what?", before he returned to gazing into the distance. He would probably leave her alone for then but she knew he would be asking her about it later.

Thinking to herself, Kagome said, "Thank God that was just a dream. What a dream though, i wonder what it meant." As she removed her covers from over her body, releasing her body to the warm sun, something shiny caught her eye. When she looked down, her eyes widened in utter shock. There lay the very dagger that she had seen in her dream. "So much for it being "just a dream." Kagome thought, chuckling sinisterly.


End file.
